


Why is Dean a bottom

by Melbabewrites



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean, Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 09:20:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14766863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melbabewrites/pseuds/Melbabewrites
Summary: A study on Dean's state of being regarding his bedroom ststus





	Why is Dean a bottom

Why is Dean a bottom?

Dean is a bottom because it is his natural state. All his life, Dean has had to put up a tough and protective front. The moment he finds someone with those qualaties naturally, he begins to drop his guard and become the soft and often needy, boy hes always been on the inside. Once he is comfortable with them, he goes to his natural state because deep down inside, he knows he needs that strong hand guiding him.

Castiel came along and Dean immediately recognized these traits in him. This is the reason they make such a good team as well. They can lean on each other in times of need because of their natural states.

Both men are loving, kind, strong, and protective. But, when it comes to the bedroom, Dean is putty in Cas's hands. He feels so safe with him that he is able to let down his gaurd and trust Cas compleatly. Same with Cas. He would never have thought hed find someone to nurture and guide the way he does with Dean. 

All in all, Dean is a bottom because its what feels right for him. Cas is happy to be with him in any magnitude, but the fact that its in this way is definatly a plus. Being Dean's gaurdian angel has worked out in ways Cas never thought possible and boy, is he ever greatful for it!

**Author's Note:**

> Woke up with this idea at 5am on a Sunday and had to write it down before going back to sleep


End file.
